


The Ghost and the Red Rocket

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aft Port Sex, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Auto Fellatio, Barbed Penis, Barbed Tentacles, Cunnilingus, Docking, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghost Possession, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mustache Ride, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Possession, Power Imbalance, Psychic Bond, Rape of Possessed Character, Rimming, Rough Tongue, Semen Collection, Tentacle Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourge tries to distract Starscream's Ghost with sexual stimulation.  Then Unicron gets in on the act.  Set during "Ghost in the Machine" (Season 3 Transformers Generation 1 episode).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scourge sighed. Being possessed by Starscream wasn't his idea of a good time. And now he was basically manipulated into helping him. He transformed as they approached the planet that Trypticon was on. Suddenly he felt Starscream halt his forward progress. Scourge's mind had drifted and was fantasizing about bending over Arcee and thrusting into her. This caused arousal, and the effects were felt by Starscream immediately.

"Scourge! What are you doing?" the ghost demanded.

"Nothing," Scourge said evasively.

"Nothing, my afterburner! Are you trying to distract me from my mission?"

"No, I'm not! I swear!" Scourge said hastily.

"Then what," Starscream continued, "is the meaning of THIS?" He used Scourge's pointed talon to point at the Sweep's crotch. The panel there had slid open, revealing Scourge's sheath. When the ghost saw Scourge's sheath, he was curious. "Now, this is interesting," he murmured, "I haven't seen anything like this before."

"You've never seen an interface before? Likely story," Scourge snorted.

"Of course I've seen interfaces before, you idiot," Starscream snapped, "I've never seen one that looked like this." As he continued to gaze at the sheath, the pointy red tip started peeking out. "Oh, there it is," he remarked, "Doesn't look like much of an upgrade." Out of curiosity, he reached out to touch it. As soon as Scourge's fingers made contact, Starscream shivered intensely inside Scourge's body. The sensations were far more intense than anything he'd ever experienced.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Starscream moaned, stuttering.

"You were saying?" Scourge remarked.

Scourge's hand touched the rocket again as more of it was revealed. "Oh myyyy," Starscream purred, "I take that back. You _did_ get an upgrade."

"So you liked that, eh?" Scourge rumbled, "Then let me show you something."

Starscream let Scourge take control, and the Sweep sat down, then bent down over the red rocket. The tip of Scourge's tongue flicked over the tip.

Starscream moaned intensely. It was like little bolts of electricity spreading through Scourge's frame, enveloping him in intense pleasure. Scourge then took a long, slow lick from the base to the quivering pointy tip. Starscream's ghost practically melted from the intense sensations. The rasping tongue interlocked with the barbs on the glans of Scourge's cyberpenis, increasing the stimulation. Then, smirking, the Sweep lowered himself further, enveloping the red rocket fully with his mouth. His lips sealed over the shaft, and he began bobbing up and down on it.

"OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHHH! Why Scourge, I had no idea you could do this!" Starscream moaned.

Scourge hadn't taken this course of action to pleasure Starscream, but he'd hoped that the intense sensations would be too much for the Seeker-ghost to handle. He knew that Seekers had much less sensitive interfaces, and he was sure that Starscream couldn't handle the level of sensitivity and stimulation that he was accustomed to as a matter of course. Scourge did notice that the more he stimulated himself, the more he felt Starscream's control slipping. He wondered how an orgasm would affect the ghost, so he threw himself into his work, tending to the red rocket eagerly. He sucked strongly, the rod halfway down his throat, as beads of precum dribbled from the tip. He sucked himself right to climax, howling as his seed filled his mouth, trembling and slumping over.

Starscream likewise uttered a cry as Scourge ejaculated. This was the best orgasm he'd ever experienced. He tasted the semen that filled Scourge's mouth, finding it to be unobjectionable, even pleasant to the taste receptors. Scourge then delicately licked his rod clean, and it was then that Starscream noticed the rasping roughness on the rod itself. He took control of Scourge's hand, and ran Scourge's fingers over the rod, from base to tip. "What's this, Scourge?" he wondered, as he moved the Sweep's fingers back and forth over the glans, causing the barbs to flare slightly.

"Those are to increase pleasure," Scourge replied, "Both for myself and my partners."

"I'm amazed at how sensitive you are," Starscream remarked, "How do you ever manage to leave your quarters? If I had what you have, I'd be having overloads constantly."

"I do get them quite often," Scourge replied, "A Sweep's appetite for interfacing is nearly insatiable. Though if I stayed in my quarters, Galvatron would drag me out and throttle me."

Starscream chuckled darkly. "Perhaps when I get my new body, I'll ask Unicron for an interface upgrade."

***

Starscream had now possessed Astrotrain, and they had installed the new eyes into Unicron.

"There is something more I request," Unicron said, "Now that I can see. Scourge, I felt your pleasure when you fellated yourself. I gave you Sweeps the gift of the enhanced interface and increased sensitivity, so that through you, I might feel it myself. You were designed to obtain maximum pleasure for my benefit. I wish to feel that pleasure now. It is not a Labor, but in exchange, I will upgrade Starscream's interface to the same specifications as yours when I give him his body."

Scourge glanced nervously at Astrotrain, who was still possessed. "But won't Astrotrain...?"

"He will recall nothing," Unicron said.

"Very well," Starscream said, in Astrotrain's body, "I liked the taste of your interface, Scourge, so maybe we should start with that."

"I know your proclivities, Starscream," Scourge said, his interface revealing itself. Unicron rumbled approvingly as Starscream used Astrotrain, slipping to the triplechanger's knees and taking the pointy tip of Scourge's rod into his mouth.

The triple-changer's lips slid over the glans back and forth, expertly stimulating the most erogenous zone, with his tongue teasing just under the head where the barbs were. Scourge moaned in response, steadying himself by putting his hands on Astrotrain's shoulders. He never thought he'd be getting a blowjob from Astrotrain of all mechs, even if it was really Starscream doing all the work. The disembodied Seeker was making full use of Astrotrain, and the triple-changer's own rod was starting to emerge from behind his own interface panel. It was not quite erect, but it was starting to show signs of turgidity.

Starscream didn't really have an appreciation of how long Scourge's interface was, but as he went down firmly on the Sweep, he felt the tip extend quite far down Astrotrain's throat. Much farther than any he'd ever gone down on. He tasted the slick lubricant that coated it, which had been secreted inside the sheath. It was then that the scent from Scourge's beard hit Astrotrain's olfactory sensors. Starscream felt an immediate increase in arousal, one that caused Astrotrain's rod to go to full erection on the spot.

Scourge kept moaning intensely, even as Starscream used Astrotrain to moan all along the shaft of his rod. He had to admit, the seeker was good at what he was doing. He shivered suddenly and howled as he came, his semen spurting out in several powerful jets. He noticed that his moans and howls were being echoed by Unicron.

Starscream used Astrotrain to slurp up the tasty cum, getting every last drop, even going so far as to suck any remaining out of the inner tubing.

"Oh, you're gooooood," Scourge moaned, as his red rocket started to retract, "Better than I gave you credit for."

"I want more. Scourge, _penetrate him_ ," Unicron demanded.

"Well, I was curious how that would feel inside me," Starscream admitted, "Very well." He crouched down in an approximation of the position females take when they are ready to mate, and opened Astrotrain's aft port. Scourge rumbled and climbed over the larger Triple-changer, finding his mark and sliding the red rocket easily inside. He held still for a moment, then shifted positions and began thrusting.

"OH! Oh, Scourge, you were right!" Starscream exclaimed, as the red rocket began moving within Astrotrain's aft port. The barbs tickled as they scraped back and forth. It was truly like nothing Starscream had ever experienced. He'd had many rods in his port, to be sure, but none had been like this. He was already trembling in ecstasy, and Scourge had only been thrusting for a few moments.

On each pullback, the cleverly designed barbs were transmitting extra sensations to Scourge as he thrusted, and these sensations were felt in full by Unicron. Scourge went as deep as he could with each thrust, reaching Astrotrain's inner sensor each time. The barbs brushed against the sensor just right, and as Scourge felt his climax wash over him, he roared and pulled out suddenly, as jets of Sweepcum spurted into Astrotrain, and onto his aft when he withdrew.

Starscream cried out as Scourge's cyberpenis exited the port, the barbs having scraped the inner sensor so intensely that Astrotrain was now ejaculating as well. It was slightly painful, but the pain was overwhelmed by such intense pleasure that stars burst in Astrotrain's visual field. Unicron himself uttered such a howl, that Scourge knew the Chaos-Bringer had experienced a tremendous climax.

Starscream-in-Astrotrain had slumped down and rolled onto his side, and when he came to, Scourge was lapping up the cum from Astrotrain's rod. Scourge had always wondered how the triple-changer tasted, and he discovered that the emissions were slightly salty. He told himself he was merely removing the evidence of the encounter, but in the back of his mind he was enjoying this. Starscream shivered within Astrotrain as the rough tongue of the Sweep caressed the glans of Astrotrain's deep purple blunt, knobby-tipped rod. "Perhaps I should return the favor," Scourge rumbled.

Starscream laid Astrotrain down on his back to allow Scourge to continue. Scourge threw himself into his work, intent on impressing Starscream with his leet cocksucking skills. Sweeps were masters of both oral arts, fellatio and cunnilingus alike, and secretly much sought after as partners for those who knew the pleasures that resulted from such encounters. His roaming tongue alternated pressure, keeping Starscream guessing as to whether the next tonguestroke would be firm and harsh, or light and tickly. Astrotrain's smooth rod had no barbs, but the glans had a slight ridge, and when the rough tongue texture brushed across it, it caught on it slightly, causing Starscream to whimper in pleasure. He moaned intensely as Scourge went down firmly. Even though Astrotrain's rod was no more sensitive than a Seeker's, Scourge's skills and rough tongue were giving almost as much pleasure as when Starscream had shared in the experience of Scourge fellating himself.

It took longer to make Astrotrain climax this time, but that's because Scourge wasn't hurrying things. He was taking his time, extending the experience. He liked to drag out a session of oral sex, intensifying the pleasure of his partner, enjoying performing the act on another almost as much as having it performed on him. He relished the salty droplets of Astrotrain's precum, anticipating the flood that was to come when he would bring the triplechanger to orgasm. His tongue enjoyed the texture of Astrotrain's rod, and he explored it fully, as he would with any partner. He figured this would probably be the only chance he would ever have to do so, so he made the most of it.

Starscream felt Astrotrain's optics roll back in his head as the Sweep tended to the throbbing interface. "Why Scourge, I underestimated you," he murmured, fully enjoying the rasping tonguebath. He felt the upper lip section of Scourge's beard brush against Astrotrain's pelvic area when Scourge went down firmly, the metallic hairs tickling him. There was only one thing Starscream liked more than an interface in his mouth, and that was his interface in someone else's. Granted, right now it was Astrotrain's interface, not his own. However the sensations affected him as if it were. "Ohhh, how did you learn to perform so well?"

"Unicron programmed me with a wide variety of pleasuring techniques," Scourge replied, momentarily disengaging from the interface, before sliding back down and enveloping Astrotrain's rod completely once more. As he slid back up, he let a fang graze the underside very lightly. Starscream uttered a whimper and squirmed a bit from the sensation. The Sweep then disengaged from the rod completely, and started lapping up his own fluids that were dripping out of Astrotrain's port.

"Hey, what do you think you're--ohhhhhh," Starscream began to protest, but was cut off when Scourge's tongue reached a particularly sensitive sensor inside the triple-changer's port. Scourge continued, his rough tongue absorbing what fluids it could reach. It wasn't long enough to get all the way in, but Scourge hoped he'd gotten most of it. He'd prefer to remove all the evidence, but this would have to do, short of immersing Astrotrain in a vat of bleach with all his ports open. Then he returned to servicing the rod in front of him. He probed the port itself with a single talon, scratching very lightly at a spot he knew very well. Starscream suddenly lived up to his name and Astrotrain's rod grew very stiff, and then began spasming as fluids were expelled from it, filling the Sweep's mouth. Scourge gulped the cybersemen down eagerly. Slow laps from his tongue absorbed the slight dribble that followed. He pulled off the purple rod, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Oohhhhhh, well done, Scourge," Starscream murmured, as he recovered from the intense climax.

"Now, Scourge, you will allow him to penetrate you," Unicron said presently, having given the pair a few moments to recuperate.

Scourge assumed the mating position, as he was well accustomed to doing. Astrotrain was about the same size as Cyclonus, give or take, including in the nether region. Starscream used the triplechanger to mount Scourge, and he awkwardly probed for the Sweep's aft port, which was now exposed. Scourge's interface was out as well, the tip twitching slightly as he anticipated being penetrated. A panel in the floor opened, and a tentacle of metal reached up and caressed the red rocket. Scourge shivered, and realized that Unicron intended to take part in the act himself. Another tentacle, tipped with a device that resembled an earth sex toy known as a penis pump, reached up and fitted itself over the barbed penis. It was a snug fit, and Scourge moaned as suction was started, as if Unicron himself was sucking him off. The other tentacle continued to tease over the rest of the red rocket, masturbating the Sweep.

"I'm not even inside yet," Starscream said, snickering, as he tried to align himself for intromission. Finally the thick purple rod found its goal and started sliding inside. Scourge's port was well-lubricated, making it easy. He pushed himself inside to the hilt. He began thrusting immediately, noticing that while Scourge's port was slick, it was also tight, grasping at Astrotrain's rod and massaging it. Starscream hadn't penetrated a port this responsive before.

Scourge moaned as the mech above him thrusted. It wasn't a quick affair, like when he was penetrating, or when he was being penetrated by one of his own Sweeps. This took longer, nearly half an hour. It was still enjoyable, however, and moreso due to Unicron's actions in tending to the Sweep's penis. The near-tip of the tentacle was barbed, and it wormed its way under Scourge's sheath, simulating docking. The tentacle pulsated and moved back and forth, sending pleasure signals to the very root of Scourge's rod.

Starscream gasped as he felt Astrotrain's port suddenly being invaded by a third tentacle that had appeared. Like the second, it was barbed, much like the Sweep's rod. With its wormlike locomotion it probed deeply, the barbs catching on the port walls to assist it in going deeper. This encouraged him to thrust harder and faster into Scourge. The Sweep responded with whimpers and moans, compounded by the pleasure Unicron was giving him.

Suddenly Astrotrain shuddered mightily over top of Scourge, and Starscream cried out as he hit his climax and the triplechanger began ejaculating. Scourge felt his port fill up with semen. Suddenly something inside the device that enveloped the tip of his red rocket began teasing the tip of his penis rather intensely.

"Ahhh, ahhhh, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Scourge howled, "UUUUUUUUNICROOOOOOON!" He ejaculated right then and there, and his fluids were quickly sucked up by the device.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

Scourge panted as the tentacles pulled away, and Starscream-in-Astrotrain pulled the purple rod out of his port.

"There is something more I require. Starscream, go to Cybertron and procure the Autobot known as Arcee. Then bring her here," Unicron said.

"Gladly!" Starscream said, and exited, headed for the planet's surface. Soon Arcee came inside, and it was clear that Starscream had possessed her. "Took me a while to find her, she was locked in her room," he remarked. The scent that emanated from the Female Autobot made it clear the reason she had been locked away. Scourge had an erection immediately from the cyber-estrus scent.

"Wait. What did you do with Astrotrain?" Scourge wondered.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about him anymore," Starscream said offhandedly, "Alright Unicron, I've brought Arcee here. Now what?"

"Scourge, you know what her scent means. You are to breed with her." Unicron replied.

Scourge uttered a pleased rumble as Starscream manipulated the uncognizant femme into position. He mounted her, taking the back of her neck in his jaws. His slick, slender red rocket found her open and dripping port, sliding inside easily.

Starscream gasped as he felt the Sweep's barbs scrape the femme's port. Her sensations were now felt by him, and for some reason it was more intense than when Scourge had penetrated him while he was in Astrotrain. What he didn't know is that a femme's port is a bit different from a mech's, and has different sensor node locations and more intense sensitivity. Arcee's port was spasming in response to the spiny Sweepenis' repeated eager thrusts.

For his part, Scourge could hardly believe he was engaging in what he had most desired. A copulation act with the pink femme was something he craved above all else. And now Unicron had read his mind and granted his wish. His hips were nearly a blur now as he continued to mate, uttering a growl as his climax approached. Soon he roared through a mouthful of neck as his red rocket spasmed, twitching as pulses of his semen were ejected from the tip and into the femme's port, the rod everted all the way and inserted as deeply as possible. Then Scourge groaned, slumping over his partner. "Unicron....thank you. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember."

"And you may do to her as you wish," Unicron responded, "Remember, I am still feeling your pleasure."

Scourge then withdrew from Arcee, eliciting a howl from Starscream as the barbs sharply raked against the port wall sensors on exit.

"OOoohh, that was the best yet," Starscream said with a moan, as he turned Arcee over so she was on her back. He let her chest plates slide open, exposing the femme's breasts. Scourge was drawn to them like a magnet, and he latched onto a dark pink nipple, suckling eagerly as his taloned hand fondled the other.

Starscream liked the sensations that Scourge's rough tongue was giving him. First Scourge suckled one teat, then the other. Then he began licking between both breasts, slowly going lower and lower, licking down her abdomen. Starscream uttered a yelp of surprise when the Sweep's tongue found Arcee's outer sensor node. He hadn't expected the sensation to be that good.

Scourge's tongue dipped lower briefly, lapping up the secreted lubricant of the femme's port. He'd always wanted to taste this femme, and the lubricant was quite appealing. His tongue then swirled around the sensor node several times, causing Starscream to gasp. He'd shown the seeker-ghost his proficiency at fellatio. Now he was going to impress him with his mastery of cunnilingus.

Scourge's head was buried in Arcee's crotch, the femme's knees raised on either side of his head, as his tongue probed Arcee's port deeply in a rhythm simulating slow penetration by a spike. The rough appendage lapped up lubricant as well as his own emissions that were still within the port. Starscream-in-Arcee squirmed and moaned as the inner sensors of the port were tickled by the roughness. Then the tongue slid out and began attacking the outer sensor node again with abandon. The upflick of the tongue on the underside of the sensor node drove Starscream wild with pleasure. Arcee's clitoral sensor was extremely sensitive, along the lines of the sensitivity of a Sweep's red rocket. He uttered another breathy gasp as the tongue swirled over the whole sensor and then began flicking at it intensely. Then the Sweep's lips closed around the sensor and began sucking, as the tongue action continued. Starscream felt the femme's impending climax and uttered a shout, the femme's optics offlining on him momentarily. For a moment, Scourge could have sworn he heard moans in Arcee's voice. But then a prolonged sigh of satisfaction came from the femme in Starscream's voice.

Scourge then climbed over the femme, inserting his red rocket into her port and thrusting slowly using the eversion-retraction method. This was a more intense, and to a Sweep, more intimate method of thrusting.

Starscream was in bliss. The slow motion of the barbed red tool inside Arcee's port was slowly building up sensations. He was nearly to the point of orgasm, yet the Sweep's actions kept the feeling at plateau for an extended period of time. This was a way for Sweeps to prolong the pleasure of intercourse, in contrast to the lightning-quick orgasms of regular thrusting. He uttered a gasp as the barbs dragged slowly across the sensitive port sensors particularly intensely.

Scourge was also slowly building to his own release, staring into the fembot's optics as his rod moved within her. His own grunts of pleasure echoed Starscream's.

Finally, Scourge had delayed his own orgasm long enough. He began thrusting his penis in the more customary way, his hips moving back and forth in long, intense motions. Starscream-in-Arcee uttered moans of pleasure as the pace quickened, slowly but surely. Scourge was now being a little rougher in his penetration, the angle practically causing his sharply pointed tip to jab at the femme's cyber-cervix. Starscream grunted with a bit of discomfort, but didn't seem to mind otherwise. However, this was uncomfortable for Scourge as well, as his red rocket was quite sensitive, so he let up on the jerking, jabbing thrusts. He groaned and held still, his red rocket deeply buried within Arcee, as he seeded her with his fluids. He shivered intensely, his body spasming in time to his ejaculations. He immediately withdrew, his barbs sharply raking against Arcee's port walls, scraping them. Starscream howled in pain, Arcee's optics flickering momentarily. Then a scream. An intense scream of pleasure, in Arcee's voice. It was only for a moment, and Arcee shook violently in orgasmic tremor. Then Starscream's voice spoke. "That was amazing," he said, "I had no idea you were so good at mixing pain and pleasure."

Scourge had begun to clean his interface, lapping at it with his tongue. Then he ducked his head in Arcee's groin again, lapping up the excesses of his deposit that had started to leak out. Starscream stuttered a moan in response. Then Scourge stood, his red rocket still erect, and dribbling some precum. "I've always wanted to feel what it was like to have Arcee suck me off," he said.

"Very well," Starscream said, and put Arcee's body in a kneeling position in front of the Sweep, teasing the red pointy tip with her tongue. Scourge grasped her shoulder pads and held himself steady, as the pink femme's mouth enveloped the red rocket slowly. Arcee's mouth was of course smaller than Astrotrain's, so it felt tighter. However his girth was not such that she could not take him all into her mouth, and Scourge pushed his full length down all the way. Starscream used the femme to bob and suck and lick as he had done when he'd possessed Astrotrain, only more delicately, considering he was in a femme's body. As he did so, he felt a tentacle of Unicron's enter Arcee's dripping wet port. The Chaos Bringer's appendage snaked inside, its barbed tip scraping the femme's port as it moved within her much like Scourge's penis. Starscream began moaning around Scourge's rod, adding to the already intense sensations.

It was clear now that Unicron had also wanted to have sex with Arcee, and Scourge wasn't too keen on sharing her, though technically he already was, with Starscream. A cold fury passed over him whenever the Sweep saw the Pink One with Springer, or Hot Rod. The thought of Unicron taking his femme--right after he'd mated with her, no less--made Scourge jealous. But the thoughts slipped from his mind when Arcee's tongue tickled just under the tip, and he groaned in his release, his sweet musky cum filling the femme's mouth. Starscream eagerly swallowed most of it, and Scourge quickly removed himself from the femme's mouth, pulling Arcee to a standing position and giving her a deep kiss. Her mouth still had some of his semen in it, and the Sweep's probing tongue found and tasted it eagerly. Meanwhile another Unicron-tentacle reached up and teased his exposed rod, caressing it slowly.

To Be Continued!


End file.
